User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki True-Clown-Prince! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:42, November 9, 2011 Dragonslayers Well, you can make a dragon slayer of any canon element you want without permission. The issue is original element ideas that the users of the fanon came up with themselves. You need their permission, since they came up with it. So you can make a, for example, Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning etc.( you know, the elements seen in canon) if you want without permission. But say you want to make a Crystal Dragon slayer, you'd need the permission of the creator. And if you want to make your own new style, it has to make sense and be approved by an admin(preferably Persona for that stuff). Does that answer your question? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Things got changed around here and there. Since it says you don't need permission, then you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer. Any other questions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious, how do you plan to use him? I use Team Natsu in my storyline, actually. So yea, Natsu could be in your storyline. But you can't change his magic or any of his abilities, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea, you can use them in your story. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) There's no combinations. Except Lightning/Fire, since it's been seen in canon. Ash, Aha, and Persona actually made a style based off that. Ask Ash about that, if you're interested in it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I usually leave Slayer magic stuff to Persona. But he's in Japan at the moment; limited in how he can communicate. So talk to me. What's your Slayer magic idea?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Griffin Slayer? I'm pretty sure that may of been rejected in the past. Also I dont know about that. They don't have a special abilities or anything big like that, that work with the FTverse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No, it's fine. I'm an admin, that's what I'm here for. :) What do you mean fire and steel? Slayer magic spawns from some type of incredibly powerful magical creature. I'm confused, what exactly are you asking? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh so you mean like knowing two dragon slaying styles? Well, that's possible. As for having Dragon slaying magic and God slaying, having both would be over-the-top. But knowing two styles of DS magic is possible, as you said. So you want to give a character both Iron DS magic and Fire DS magic then?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna get a second opinion about that from Ash. It's plausible, but just gonna hear what another admin has to say about it. So until then, hold the phone on that, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, happy to help. You don't need permission for Darkness or Light DS magic. So you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer if you desire. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sky, Wind, Air are all the same. So just make a Sky dragonslayer. And I know you're wondering. But Wendy is more support and healing-minded. Just say that your character's dragon taught them from an offensive perspective or something along those lines. People have made Ice dragonslayers before,'' I think''. But go ahead, anyway. If someone asks, tell them I gave you permission to. With that said, any other questions? I gotta go in a bit( gotta study for microeconomics and have a class later :/) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, glad I was of help. Anywho, good luck with your stuff; have a nice day/night. Peace. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Elaborate on that with an example, please. If you want to use someone's original magic, then simply ask them. As for too strong, what do you mean by that? If you mean create Overpowered magic, then that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You need permission from the creators, I'm sure I told you this already.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We decided on No for now. Sorry, man, could change. Natsu in the latest chapter is an exception. The rule could change though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can make an old style Fire DS. Fire is the most common power of dragons, there's bound be plenty of fire dragons hiding away somewhere. What is the Chaos DS magic? What would that entail? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it needs to be another fire dragon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Truth No,I still think your character is better.Anyway,do you mind if I use Hyōrinmaru's picture? Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Story I haven't yet but I plan to. Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Sure, which type did you have in mind? Jet Talk 07:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Light and wind is fine, go for it. Jet Talk 08:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Planetary Slayer May I ask which one?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well....make it, and show me. Then I can help you improve it if you wish.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh right oh right i guess it is i actually wanted to edit it today to make the New-Style free Highestbounty123 12:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) you can go ahead and use it but can you make it the new style if you dont mind? to be honest yes i do i already planned alot of things with it and new-style dragon slayer comes with dragon force so you can say its pretty much the same only not taught by a dragon Highestbounty123 15:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) well i suppose since thats how things are done with two users using the same dragon slayer element of each style ah okay go ahead you can use the old style but you do know this means our characters who have the same dragon slayers cant meet or the people that they met meet them right? Highestbounty123 15:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i mean other characters who met your slayer cant meet my slayer since they have the same element and style.....unless of course sting and rogue were taught by gajeel and natsu how to use the same dragon slayer and style Highestbounty123 15:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) no i wasnt planning on using any fairy tail member and besides i dont think ill use any other canon character ive only used one so yeah, so dont forget to write your username next to the darkness dragon slayer magic (true clown prince) like this exacly Highestbounty123 15:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what parenttheses are by im gonna guess its this ( and the other one that ) so yeah put your username between those two to not get any confusion between our dragon slayer pages yeah sure no problem and who knows maybe it'll be revealed that two people can learn the same dragon slayer with the style if thats how rogue and sting are that is Highestbounty123 16:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) they might i mean there elements still arent revealed after all whos knows will find out after a few more chapters i think Highestbounty123 16:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) im nearly finishing one story i did with Yaminogaijin a friend of mine why? Highestbounty123 17:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer Sure...but they're no stronger than a God Slayers. Natsu Well, yes, but I believe Natsu is banned from Fanon Use. Or at least, banned from being used as a main character in fanon stories. Refer here: Canon Characters: Who Can and Cannot be Used. It should help.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, anytime.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The blog, the one who made it is an admin.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, everyone has their own opinion. Ask Zico, his word is generally law here--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blank pages Do not make an article and leave it blank. Or else it will ''get deleted like the last blank page you made. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yes, combinations are allowed now. So yes, you can give your character Lightning Fire DS magic.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This is my advice. Don't go making 3 or 4 dragonslayers. Just make one, maybe two. That's it. There are other magics besides DS magic, man. And I speak as a guy who's only ever made '''two '''characters with Slayer magic, that's it(one Dragonslayer and one Godslayer). There's other lost magic out there, and other normal magic. Problem is that alot of users automatically make character Dragonslayers, I know it's a popular one but the pattern is never ending. But anyway, I'm happy that the new rule made your day. And yes, team trigger happy made me lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey can i use your Darkness DS because i need it in order to make my Twilight DS--AZER3L 19:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) come to chat and i will explain AZER3L 19:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. Also, I guess that could work. I guess that would be like the whoe yin-yang dynamic. But you'd have to ask the person who made Light DS magic, to use it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I forget the permission statuses for some of the DS magic sometimes. Sorry, you can do that then. Make sure you explain it properly though in the article's overiew. It's more important to give it a good explanation then go on listing spells. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Speaking as a fellow editor, I'd say yes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You can give a character of yours Arc of Time, that's fine. But you don't need to make a page for it, it's a general lost magic that anyone can use.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Flame of Rebuke No, you do not need permission to use the Flame of Rebuke. And yes, you can create a Kirin Cleaner Magic. Just do not go too overboard nor copy from any existing Fire-oriented magic. 'Per-chan' (Come at me, bro~) 15:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Flame of Rebuke Has never been explained. What it does on its' own is unknown. So there's no point in giving it to a character. You're the first to ask to use since..... ever lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It wouldn't be any help. Dragonslayers can't get a boost from their own magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ice Dragon Slayer variant Hello, do you mind if I create my own Ice Dragon Slayer, for the use in my fanfiction. - Hubris 21:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-Saw? Knightwalker591 19:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much and which one do you like? Hey! Hey thanks:P that means a lot. Your characters aren't half bad either RE: My Magic Sounds plausible enough, go right ahead. And please remember to sign your posts.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!]]) 03:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sorry, I didn't reply. I forgot, but that was because it was finals time for us college folk. Anyway, did you ask Ash about it? Since I didn't get back to you, that would of been the next route to take. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 20:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Not all slayer magic is banned. It's just that the creation thereof is harder now due to rules and standards. And what magics did you mean specifically? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:01, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can still use them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) House of Life yes, you can add your mage or two, and yes your phoenix slayer can be added to the list of S-Class nominees Leengard Ustan 02:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, just yet anyways, I may find somewhere to have them come in, and if/when i do i'll let you know Leengard Ustan 03:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm finally wrapping up the story, and I'm just letting you know that I'll more than likely be using your characters (providing the story goes the way I plan) all I really need you to do for me right now is make pages for the characters please Leengard Ustan 02:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wrath looks good, I like what you did with how he feels about Serket and he may very well get her approval with how I have the story planned out in my head ^^ I also like how you had him interested in Sword Magic, honestly I hadn't planned on it, but it seems to have almost become a theme in the guild amongst the top male members (and Bastet) nice work Leengard Ustan 22:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC)